Episode 9974 (8th January 2020)
Plot Fiz and Tyrone decide to get legal advice. Chesney plans to fit the photoshoot in before work, his first day back at the kebab shop after paternity leave. Fiz remembers growing up in foster care. Jade tells Fiz she's found a flat and is moving out today. Leanne asks Steve to take Oliver to his best mate's birthday party. She's furious when he says he can't as he's promised to take Sylvester to get chipped. Fiz and Tyrone consult Imran, who advises them to cooperate with social services fully. Jade gets Hope and Ruby on their own in No.13's yard and lets them out. Fiz is overjoyed when they come to her back door and tearfully convinces Tyrone to let them inside for five minutes. Aggie wishes she could have done more to save Robert. Christine Hillier catches the girls at No.9 without prior permission and tells Fiz and Tyrone that she has no choice but to put them in foster care. David records the chatter in the cafe to play for Shona in order to create a familiar environment for her. Gemma and Chesney enjoy the Freshco photoshoot in Oakhill and crash out in the green room afterwards, exhausted, while the quads are photographed on their own. Hope and Ruby are placed in a foster home. Christine asks Fiz and Tyrone to come to the office. Suki Waters tells Aggie she's been nominated for the Gazette 's Golden Hearts Award and chases her for an interview. Tracy starts to wonder if Paula has told Leanne about them. Aggie finds out that James was the one who called the Gazette. Chesney and Gemma oversleep in the green room making Chesney late for work. Tracy asks Paula what she's said to Leanne. Paula insists she's kept their secret, not realising that Leanne is in the next room and has heard everything. Leanne gives herself away when the women hear her sniggering through the door. Christine informs Fiz and Tyrone that another family member has come forward who'd like the children to live with her - Hope's half-sister on her father's side. They are stunned to discover it's Jade. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Suki Waters - Laura Littlewood Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Yard *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Room 6 *Children's Services Department, Weatherfield Town Council - Corridor and Christine Hillier's office *House in Oakhill - Exterior, kitchen and bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz gets caught breaking the rules; Chesney and Gemma take the quads to a glamorous photo shoot; and Leanne learns of Tracy's secret fling. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,336,437 viewers (8th place). Category:2020 episodes